Botanical classification: Rose hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed female parent and the male parent xe2x80x98POULtryxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/155,860 dated May 24, 2002, now abandoned. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1994 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its unnamed seed parent, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the seed parent has dark pink flowers, xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 has red flowers.
2. The seed parent has a wild rose scent, while xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 has a moderate rose scent.
3. The seed parent has semi-double flowers and xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 has very double flowers, 40-45 quantity.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULtryxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has Tudor formed flowers in dense tops; while xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 is compact in even growth.
2. The pollen parent has a bud color as sepals unfold of Red-Purple Group 59A, while xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 has a bud color as sepals unfold of Red-Purple Group 60B.
3. The pollen parent has little to no scent while xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 has a moderate rose scent.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant red flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1994 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1995 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in June, 1995. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULcs005xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.